Estoy aquí para ti
by Jang150
Summary: En esos momentos en los que los recuerdos trágicos y los más felices te generan un remolino incontrolable de sentimientos, tener a alguien que esté a tu lado tratando de comprender lo que sientes, y que además te ame incondicionalmente, es sumamente reconfortante.


**Estoy aquí para ti**

Era esa escena de nuevo. Ella dentro del traje colibrí, suplicándole a su padre que abandonaran la cabina. Antes de decidir qué hacer, ella ya estaba en el aire viendo el mosquito de metal alejándose y siendo aplastado por el mecha de Kuvira, con la voz de Hiroshi haciendo eco en su cabeza:

\- _Adiós Asami, te amo._

Al ver el metal destrozado sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y enseguida se despertó con un ligero sobresalto- a diferencia de Korra, ella no hacía gestos o se despertaba gritando cuando tenía pesadillas-.

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar a aquél horrible sueño que hacía un tiempo había dejado de atormentarle, pero que ahora volvía, y se sentía tan real como si lo hubiese vuelto a presenciar. Aún con los recuerdos lúcidos en su mente, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar profundamente. Trató con esfuerzo de hacer que el llanto fuera silencioso para no despertar a su amada, pero su dolor era tan grande que no podía ahogar los sollozos. La joven a su lado, aunque era de sueño muy pesado, tenía una especie de alarma en su interior que le indicaba cuando las cosas estaban mal. Escuchó lejanamente los sonidos del llanto de su compañera, lo que la hizo agitarse un poco entre sueños antes de despertarse y ver a su novia llorando desconsoladamente, con una mano en los ojos, y las lágrimas brillantes en la oscuridad escurriendo por sus mejillas.

Inmediatamente, Korra se sentó junto a Asami y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Asami, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño -le respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa forzada-. Necesito un poco de aire, tú vuelve a dormir.

Asami se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la terraza de la habitación y cerrar las puertas tras ella.

Korra observó sus movimientos con confusión, pero pronto comprendió que ese sueño tenía que haber sido acerca de Hiroshi, pues habían pasado sólo 10 meses desde el día del coloso. Korra sabía que el silencio era importante, que había que ser comprensivas cuando una quería estar sola, y más cuando se trataba de una situación tan dolorosa como esta. En su relación no era una obligación hablar acerca de sus sentimientos si no se sentían cómodas con ello.

Entonces ella se volvió a recostar, mirando hacia las puertas que conducían al balcón. Y así estuvo un largo rato, sin ningún indicio de sueño debido a la preocupación.

Ya no pudo más, quería decirle a su novia que estaba ahí para ella, pero sin ser imprudente. Así que se levantó, fue a la cocina y preparó té de Jazmín, uno de los favoritos de Asami y el mejor para hacer relajar el cuerpo y la mente.

-Te traje té de Jazmín –se escuchó la voz de Korra desde atrás, con una pequeña sonrisa en ese rostro tan adorable que la caracterizaba-. Sé que te gusta.

-Gracias –Asami tomó la taza de té y regresó a su posición anterior, con los brazos apoyados en el barandal, mirando hacia el horizonte.

La brisa golpeaba en el rostro de Asami y hacía mover ligeramente su espeso cabello negro. La luna nueva se alzaba imponente en medio del cielo oscuro, y el portal espiritual brillaba a lo lejos, ofreciendo un hermoso espectáculo. Korra se acomodó a su lado.

-Volví a soñar con él -inició Asami con tranquilidad-. Me hizo recordar todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos. Cuando íbamos de picnic, y cuando jugábamos hand ball. A pesar de ser muy ocupado, él siempre encontraba tiempo para estar conmigo y hacerme sonreír. ¿Sabes? Creo que no fue tan mal padre después de todo.

-No fue para nada un mal padre. Él hizo de ti una buena chica. Inteligente, amorosa, fuerte, y con todas las cosas que me encantan de ti.

Asami dejó escapar una risa

-No soy así de buena. Pero supongo que sí, él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

En su rostro se volvió a formar una expresión de melancolía-. Me hubiese gustado darle un abrazo antes de… sólo uno, el último.

Korra tomó la mano de Asami apoyada en el barandal.

-Él se fue sabiendo que lo amabas, Asami. Y también que lo perdonaste, estoy segura de que eso lo hizo sentirse muy feliz.

-Es cierto, tienes razón. Aún así lo extraño-.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Gracias- Asami apretó un poco la mano de Korra, sonriendo-. Por estar aquí.

-Siempre estaré-. Respondió Korra devolviendo el gesto.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron un largo rato mirando a la lejanía, bebiendo té y sintiendo el aire tranquilizante en sus rostros. Asami fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Regresemos adentro, hace frío aquí-.

Se metieron dentro de las confortables sábanas de nuevo. Asami pasó su brazo alrededor del abdomen de su novia, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Korra se giró para devolverle el beso a su amada, pero ahora en los labios. El beso fue tierno, lento y suave. Korra acariciaba el cabello de Asami.

-Te amo- susurró la chica de cabellos negros.

-También te amo-.

Se dieron otro afectuoso y cálido beso.

-Buenas noches cariño.

-Buenas noches, Sami.


End file.
